


She learned that word from Whom?

by itsinthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo the cook, Devoted Reylo, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gentleness, Happy Ending, Humor, Kisses, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Valentines Exchange, Romance, Soft Ben Solo, Treat, reylo and family - Freeform, valentine's theme sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: Rey and Ben Solo's young daughter, Reia Solo, says a bad word in front of them and now the couple wonder where she learned it... 👀
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	She learned that word from Whom?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aNerdObsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNerdObsessed/gifts).



> Prompt That Inspired this Treat Fic:
> 
> Rey and Ben's 3 year old says a bad word, and they don't know who taught it to them

Rey looked at the backyard, filled with different trees and floral gardens; the sunlight shined through clouds. From her kitchen window, Rey sat in the breakfast nook and noticed it wasn't too breezy this Saturday morning to take—

"Mama! Mama!" Rey looked back and saw her and Ben's three-year-old daughter, Reia Solo, in her seat next to her at the table. "Cooookie pleazze!" She banged one of her tiny fists on the table.

"Reia," Ben said calmly. Rey looked at her husband, the cook. She grinned towards him, deciding she would let him deal with Reia this time. Ben walked around the kitchen island, holding two plates filled with a spinach/tomato/cheddar cheese frittata, hash browns, sliced bananas, and strawberries. He placed one plate in front of Rey. "Here you go, sweetheart." Rey looked up at him just in time as he kissed her lips softly. He walked around the table with his plate and sat on the other side of Reia. He turned to her and tapped her nose gently with one finger. "And you have already had two cookies, Reia. Finish your other food."

Reia's lips trembled. "Daddy..." she pouted. Ben looked at Rey and saw her grin quickly before she started to eat.

Ben sighed. "Okay, angel." He reached for the cookie canister in the middle of the table. He took out two valentine heart-shaped sugar cookies and placed them in front of Reia.

Reia smiled as she started to eat one. "Fuck!" She yelled.

Rey's fork clattered on the table. She saw Ben's shocked expression, eyes enlarged. "Where did you hear that word, Reia?" He asked.

The girl giggled and like a chant, said, "Fuck! Fuck—Fu—"

"Reia, No!" Rey said with authority but gentleness. She ran her fingers through her daughter's dark silky hair, much like her father's. "That's not a good word, darling."

"What?" Reia said in genuine sadness. Her brown eyes grew somber, also resembling her father.

"Where did you hear that word, angel?" Ben said, breaking her second cookie into small pieces for her.

Reia shrugged in response. "I don't know, daddy."

"Maybe you heard, yuck," Ben said with ease. Rey knew what he was doing and nodded towards him, making Ben wink at her. "Yeah, you probably heard yuck, like you don't like tomatoes, right Reia?"

Reia made a face, scrunching her nose like her mother when she didn't like something. "Yuck."

"That's what you heard," Ben said, nodding at Reia.

Reia brought her hands together. "You and mama kiss, yuck!"

Rey and Ben laughed together. Rey rubbed the back of her daughter's head with affection. "We kiss because we love each other."

Rey scrunched her nose again. "Yuck!"

After breakfast and a trip to the park, a tired Reia was taking her afternoon nap in her bedroom. Rey and Ben closed their bedroom door softly behind them. He placed the baby monitor with two-way communication on the nightstand.

Rey sighed. "We've been so careful not to say anything."

"Where do you think she heard it?"

Rey crossed her arms and raised her brow as if to say, are you kidding me?

Ben knew where she was going and smirked. "My parents?" He scoffed, looked away, moving his mouth to one side in thought. He looked back at Rey with a shrug. "You're probably right."

Rey collapsed on their king-sized bed and Ben followed, lying on his back, his head propped up by two pillows. Rey leaned on one arm and put her hand on his chest. "Good save by the way. Yuck." She chuckled, making Ben laugh with her.

"You liked that, huh?"

Rey leaned into Ben. "Mmm." She kissed him, covering his body with hers.

"Fuck me," Rey whispered in between kisses.

Ben groaned and kissed Rey hard. "What do you want?" Ben teased.

Rey moaned as she felt Ben's hands on her hips. She broke their kiss and leaned back, putting her hands over his. "I want you to fuck me hard!" She said a little louder. She leaned in to kiss Ben again, running her fingers through his hair, their mouths moved in unison until a childish giggle was heard. They both stopped and heard the giggle again. Their heads both looked toward the baby monitor and Reia giggled again, this time saying, "Fuck!"

Ben looked up at Rey in shock. "Well, we know now where she heard it."

Rey leaned over to the nightstand and pushed the button to take it off two-way. "Ready to do another save?"

Ben put an arm over his eyes. "Yup."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay aNerdObsessed :) I enjoyed writing this as I love writing Reylo with family so <3  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
